Of Birds and Rabbits
by FurFurKanga
Summary: Daemon AU: Umi never could've imagined she would meet the love of her life when training for a marathon.


A/N: I thought I had posted this last month. Oops.

A bit of background for this AU: Daemons are physical manifestations of the soul taking the form of an animal. As such, daemons should always be near their human companion and touching another person's daemon without explicit permission is a big taboo.

Title is a work-in-progress. Suggestions are welcomed.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Of Birds and Rabbits**

"Aurelio, don't go too far! We're going back in 5!"

The rabbit nodded, darting off to explore the park. Umi watched her Daemon until it disappeared around a corner, slumping onto the swing as she took a drink of water. Checking her watch, she fist-pumped when she realized she made it to the park in 45 minutes, a vast improvement from the one hour she needed when she first began her daily runs.

Flipping out her phone, she texted Eri about the milestone. They had made a pact to join a marathon together, and with the progress they were making, they might actually be able to join this year.

Standing up, she relaxed her muscles and began warming up for her run back home. She had to make it back in time for a shower before dinner. Her parents would certainly not approve of her sweating all over the furniture.

Aurelio usually came back by this time, but as Umi completed the last of her stretches, the rabbit was nowhere to be found.

"Aurelio!" She called out.

When she didn't get a response, she closed her eyes. Her tie with Aurelio allowed her to know where the Daemon is at all times. She only needed to focus and let herself be pulled along by the thread.

The sight that greeted her when she opened her eyes was surprising. Aurelio wasn't alone; sitting on top her head was a young grey bird. They seemed to be playing a game of sorts. Aurelio would hop around every time the bird lands on her head, startling it into flight, but when Aurelio settled down the bird would rejoin her.

Her bond with Aurelio instinctively told her this was not an ordinary bird, but a Daemon as well. Looking around, Umi began searching for the bird Daemon's partner, but frowned when she realized they three were the only ones in the park. The cobalt-haired girl shook her head, dismissing her worries. The other Daemon owner could simply just be shy.

"Aurelio. New friend?"

The rabbit's ears perked happily at the sight of the girl. She bounced over to Umi, nipping Umi's open palm in greeting. Her entrance was less well-received by the bird, who startled upon hearing her voice and began flapping her wings.

"Wait!"

Aurelio hopped after the bird, hoping to catch up to it, but was forced to stop inches from colliding into the fence. The rabbit watched helplessly as the bird disappeared into view, her ear flattened against her head in disappointment. Umi gave her ear a gentle tweak.

"Don't be like that. We'd probably see here again tomorrow." Umi straightened up. "Come on, Aurelio. We still have to train. You don't want Einaris to beat you in the marathon, do you?"

Aurelio puffed out her chest at the sound of the fox Daemon's name. While Eri and Umi got along wonderfully, their daemon's always seemed to be at odds with one another. It certainly didn't help that when they first met, the sly fox had nipped at Aurelio's tail, startling the rabbit into kicking backwards and hitting Einaris in the head. Though apologies were made, the daemon's couldn't seem to move past their initial meeting, even as they became less hostile to one another as Umi and Eri got to know each other better, their innate competitive streak has them trying to do one another at all times.

Umi chuckled as she watched as Aurelio dashed forwards, only stopping briefly to wave a paw and tell Umi to catch up quickly, before making her own steady run back home

* * *

The second time they met was a few days later.

As soon as they entered the vicinity of the park, Aurelio stood on her hind legs, sniffing curiously at the air. She made several purposeful hops towards one direction with Umi trailing after her, slow and curious.

They saw the bird close to the area where they first met, her beak pecking repeatedly at the stem of a small white flower. Overjoyed, Aurelio hopped towards the bird, but was quickly scooped up by Umi. She whined, kicking and twisting to free herself.

"Shh! I got a plan."

Curious, Aurelio relaxed in Umi's hands, letting herself be tucked under an arm. Carefully and quietly, the cobalt-haired girl made her way back to the swings where she had noticed a patch of flowers. Kneeling down, she studied the flowers intently.

"Which one do you think looks better?"

Squirming out from Umi's hold, Aurelio tilted her head as she gave the flowers a once over, before bumping her nose against a white flower. Umi plucked the flower as instructed, placing it on the ground. By now, her Daemon had realized her intentions and took no time in taking the flower in her bite and carrying over to the bird.

Aurelio nearly made it to the bird daemon when the tickling the petals against her nose became too much. She sneezed, dropping the flower. The bird startled, shooting up in the air and turning around to look for the disturbance.

Her eyes held suspicion as they landed on the rabbit until she noticed the flower in front of her. Aurelio took the opportunity and nudged the flower forward with her nose, offering it to the bird. It was a thoughtless move, as she ended up sneezing again.

As Aurelio sniffled, the bird landed in front of her. The rabbit stilled. It was the first time she had seen the bird this close and she didn't want to frighten her away again. She made a noise of surprise when the bird suddenly pecked at her nose before picking up the flower and dashing off into the sky, disappearing from sight.

Aurelio was pawing curiously at her own nose when Umi approached, giving the rabbit a scratch behind the ears.

"I think it went well too."

* * *

The third time they met Umi came prepared.

They have met the bird Daemon several times now, but her partner was always nowhere in sight. This peeked Umi's interest in them, so she wrote a simple note of introduction and invitation, folded it and pocketed as she left for her run, Aurelio dashing excitedly beside her.

As usual, Aurelio hopped off to find the bird daemon as soon as she reached the park. Umi stayed back, letting the two daemons have their alone time during the break. Towards the end she approached them, the neatly folded note in her open palm.

"Could you give this to your partner for me?"

Aurelio whined, pleading for the other daemon to accept. The bird seemed on the fence about the request, but Aurelio's earnest pleas moved her. The daemon flapped her wings, hovering slightly over Umi's open palm, and grabbed the small note in her claws. Another flap and she was gone.

* * *

The bird daemon was already at the park the next time they arrived. She approached them as soon as they stepped in and pecked Aurelio's head, before flying off, resulting in an impromptu game of tag as the rabbit dashed over.

Umi looked around, eager to finally meet the bird daemon's partner. Her eyes moving over the whole park once, then twice, and sighing when she realized there wasn't anybody else there.

She kicked dejectedly at the ground before slumping down at her usual spot on the swings. She knew the note was a gamble, but the disappoint was still there.

Umi watched as Aurelio stood on her hindlegs and studied the bird daemon flying teasingly above her, estimating the height of her jump. She tensed and leapt into the air, paw outstretched to touch the bird daemon, missing the last second as the bird daemon twirled away in the air.

Aurelio made several attempts to catch the bird daemon, landing on her feet with a huff each time she missed, until one time she didn't. It was a jump similar to the previous ones, but instead on landing on her feet, Aurelio crashed painfully onto the ground and didn't move. The bird daemon chirped worryingly, hovering over Aurelio when the rabbit didn't respond after several seconds.

Umi watched the scene unfold, hiding her amusement behind her hand. When the bird daemon tilted her head to her direction, Umi clutched at her heart and winced, upholding the charade a while longer.

The bird fretted, conflicting between helping a fellow daemon or a human. As she was distracted, Aurelio pounced, knocking the bird out of the air and landing on top of her. Umi laughed as the rabbit wheezed happily at success.

The bird squirmed out from under the rabbit and chirped indignantly, jabbing at Aurelio with her beak several times in an effort to stop the rabbit from laughing. Umi herself couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

"Come on, Aurelio. We should go home."

At the words, the bird daemon darted up in the air in surprise and zipped away. Aurelio and Umi looked at each other in confusion, but decided to ultimately shrug it off. They were about to begin their jog back home when the bird daemon zipped back in front of them, holding a piece of paper in her beak.

"Is that... for me?"

At the quick nod, Umi held up her palm and the bird daemon dropped the note in her palm before flying away, for good this time. Aurelio pawed at her shin excitedly, wanting to be picked up and read the note together. Umi indulged her, her own excitement bubbling as she opened up the note with her free hand.

 _Sonoda-san,_

 _Thank you for your kind words. Sadly, I won't be able to join you as I am under the weather of late. Please continue to treat Soterios kindly. She tells me she enjoys the time she spends with you and Aurelio._

 _Kotori_

She laughed as she saw the name at the end of the note. It seems it'll be a while before she discovered the real name of Soterios' partner.

* * *

"Aurelio, come back here!"

Aurelio was normally quite obedient, but right now, no matter what Umi said or did, the rabbit wouldn't listen, instead running further off into the distance. With no other choice, Umi ran after her.

The student council meeting after school ended late today. This meant that their pre-dinner run was also delayed, much to Aurelio's dismay, who worried about not being able to meet Soterios in time.

The rabbit had keened all the way to the park, lamenting at Umi's slow pace and refusal to hurry. Still, they made good time. Another turn and they would have made it to the park, and it was there that everything went wrong.

Instead of making the usual turn, Aurelio stilled at the crossroad, sitting on her hind legs and sniffing curiously in the air. Then, she darted forward, leaving a dumbfounded Umi behind. The cobalt-haired girl swore under her breath as she regained her wits and chased after the rabbit.

One left and two right turns later, Umi finally caught up to the rabbit, who whined forlornly at the middle of the road.

"Dammit, Aurelio. Where'd you think you're going?!"

Any other reprimanding words she had left her when she noticed the still form beside her daemon as she caught up.

"Soterios!"

The bird daemon didn't respond to her name, nor did she make any movement as Aurelio nudged her with her nose.

"Soterios must've pulled too far from their link."

The easiest solution would be to bring Soterios back to her partner, but having never met the other girl, Umi had no idea where to take the bird daemon. She looked around, seeing if anyone could help, but it was getting dark and not a soul was in sight.

Aurelio cried out, catching Umi's attention, and pointed above them. In the distance, Umi could see a tall building with a bright red cross.

"I'm sorry." Umi muttered to the unconscious bird as she gently picked her up. Touching another person's daemon without explicit permission was a punishable offence, but it was the least of her worries at the moment.

With no other solution in mind, Umi and Aurelio ran towards the hospital, with Soterios nestled securely in the crook of the former's arm.

* * *

"Please, help her!"

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, they rushed over to the register counter and, without preamble, placed Soterios in front of them, much to the astonished nurses, who became more surprised when they saw Aurelio hopped on top of the counter afterwards and began pawing at the still form.

"Calm down and explain to me what happened." A more experienced nurse, who was passing by, stepped forward, after witnessing several moments of inaction.

Umi stumbled out an explanation as her mouth tried to catch up with the racing words and thoughts in her mind. Frustration welled up within her as the nurse began asking more questions. They should be helping Soterios right now! Not standing around asking questions!

Aurelio began crying out, the fear finally catching up to her that Soterios might die.

Umi tried to soothe her daemon to no avail, because deep within herself, she was afraid for Soterios too, and Aurelio felt it.

Their commotion attracted passers-by, in particular, a security guard who rested a heavy hand on Umi's shoulder.

"Kid, come with me for a moment. I want to know why you have two daemons with you." He began forcefully steering her away.

His actions triggered Aurelio, who started screaming in distress.

"Let go!"

Umi tried to pull away from his grasp, but he was too strong for her. Aurelio dashed forward and attacked him, biting away at his exposed ankles.

"Oi! Hey! Stop that, you little-!"

"This is a Hospital! If you're going to fool around, please leave!"

Umi and the security guard froze. The nurses stood in attention.

"Director Nishikino!" A nurse greeted as a woman with scarlet hair approached.

"Soterios...?" The woman paused mid-step as she recognized the bird on the counter. Her brows furrowed.

"The three of you come with me." She ordered. "Have someone call Minami-san and inform her immediately."

"And the kid?" The security guard who was still holding Umi in his grasp asked. Aurelio had abandoned her attack at him and was watching this new woman wearily as she gently picked up Soterios with a gloved hand.

"Let her be. There's some questions I'd like to ask her later."

* * *

A phone call home and an hour of waiting time later, Umi found herself sitting in the waiting room, Aurelio curled up comfortably in her lap, resting after the strenuous event.

After the security officer had released, Umi idled about awkwardly, surrounded by the judgemental eyes of the other hospital visitors, waiting for the hospital director to return. A while later, one of the nurses that had been called away by the Director came to fetch her and brought her to the waiting room where she had been ever since.

A quarter after Umi had taken her seat, a smartly dressed woman with ashen hair burst in. The worried look her face made it obvious she was waiting for someone important to her, and nervousness settled in her limbs as she paced about, wearing down the sterile floors.

The ashen-haired woman was at the door as soon as the hospital director came in.

"Nishikino-san! How is she? Is she alright?"

"Minami-san, She is fine. The daemon link has been re-established and is growing strong." She laid a calming hand at the stressed mother's shoulder. "We have this young lady to thank for: she brought Soterios here in time."

Umi stood when she realized she was being addressed and was quickly swept into a tight hug by the ashen-haired woman in gratitude. Aurelio squirmed uncomfortably being squished between the two bodies.

"Kotori-chan is still a bit weak, but you can go see her, Minami-san."

Without further prompting, the ashen-haired woman released her, and with a final word of thanks, left the waiting room. Director Nishikino stepped closer to Umi, giving her a pat on her back.

"Truly, thank you. We couldn't have done it without you."

"It was the right thing to do." Umi rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.

"How did you find her?"

"Aurelio did. She ran off before I realized what was happening. It was like she instinctively knew Soterios was in trouble." She gestured to the rabbit in her arm.

A thoughtful look crossed Director Nishikino's face. "How'd you know Soterios?"

"Aurelio and I do a bit of jogging every afternoon. We met Soterios one time when we were taking a break at the nearby park. They've gotten along well ever since."

"I see."

Before Director Nishikino could ask any further, Minami came in.

"Sonoda-san!" A smile graced her face as soon as she saw Umi. "Kotori-chan would like to speak to you for a bit, if you have time."

As much as Umi would've liked to see her, it was getting late. Her mother must be worried sick. She had been rather vague about the details when she informed her of the event, distracted with worry that she was.

Just when she was about to refuse the offer, Aurelio jumped out of her arms and dashed off.

"Wait!"

Ignoring to two present in favour of chasing her once again disobedient rabbit, Umi took off. Luckily it was not long before Aurelio took a wrong turn and ducked into a room. Seconds later, she was at the same doorway, ready to berate her daemon for acting so out-of-hand -at a hospital of all places!- when the sight before her stunned her to the spot.

Aurelio was on a bed occupied by a beautiful taupe-haired girl, head-butting the girl's open palm in a shameless attempt to seek affection. The girl smiled as she saw Umi at the door.

"You must be Sonoda-san. Please sit." She gestured to the seat beside the bed.

Umi swallowed, shuffling into the room and did as asked. Soterios, perched on the girl's shoulder, let out a chirp of greeting. Aurelio was still head-butting against the girl's upon palm.

"May I?"

"O-of course! touched Soterios without your permission! It is only fair I'd let you touch Aurelio, Minami-san!" Umi bowed as low as she could in her seat.

"You're too kind." The girl giggled. "And please, call me Kotori, Minami-san is my mother."

"Only if you would do me the same courtesy by calling me Umi."

"Deal, Umi-chan!"

Aurelio disappointed by the lack of attention, did a particularly strong head-butt against Kotori's palm.

"Alright, Aurelio. It's your turn."

Umi felt herself relax more in her seat as soon as Kotori had touched Aurelio. She'd known that the link between daemon and human was strong, such that you could feel one another's emotions, but it was her first time experiencing it for herself. She could only say she understands why daemon-touching is reserved for no one, but the marriage partner.

To her horror, Aurelio flipped onto her back and bared her tummy to Kotori. That little traitor barely did it for Umi herself! A calmness had settled in her bones before she could say anything. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Kotori took the invitation and began giving Aurelio loving rubs.

Umi would give anything to keep this blissful feeling forever and, by the pleased purr Aurelio admitted, she knew the rabbit would agreed too.

That was until she realized she was late for school the following day after having fallen asleep in her seat beside Kotori.

* * *

"Oh!" Kotori exclaimed as she suddenly found herself with a lap full of a happy rabbit with a single flower between her teeth. "Is this for me?"

"Thank you." She took the flower at Aurelio's eager nod. A quick glance at Soterios had the bird beside them, bestowing a quick peck on top of the rabbit's head in Kotori's place. Aurelio's ears perked up, startled, before she tucked bashfully within herself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She couldn't help, but smile when she saw Umi. "So, there's the rest of the bouquet."

"Sorry about Aurelio. She's usually much more well-behaved." Umi handed Kotori the flowers, who thanked her and placed it altogether on her bedside table.

"Don't worry. I like it. I don't usually get visitors who are so eager to see me."

"Yeah..." The words caused a blush on Umi's cheeks as she took a seat, rubbing the back of her neck. "A-anyways, I didn't know what you like to read, so I bought a little bit of everything."

Kotori took the offered bag, fishing out the magazines one by one. There was one in particular that caught her eye.

"25 ways to know if a girl is into you...?"

"T-that's mine!" Umi snatches it out of her hand before she could flip to the article. "I got this for the fitness tips inside!"

"I see." Kotori agreed amicably, barely able to keep the grin off her face.

"D-don't misunderstand!"

* * *

Umi groaned as she discarded the last card - the joker - into the pile.

"I lost! Again!"

They had started a game of old maid a while before, something to pass the time as they talked. Three games in and Umi discovered she was in a bit of a losing streak and resolved to win at least one game before the visit was over.

That was two hours ago.

"How...?" Umi bemoaned. "No one can be that lucky." She flopped ungracefully on the bed.

Kotori laughed, stroking the back of her head soothingly. Unbeknown to the other girl, Kotori had help from Aurelio. Whenever the taupe-haired girl was about to pick the joker, Umi's joy would feed into Aurelio, who would begin foot-flicking.

Kotori knew she should take pity on the other girl, but, more than that, she wanted Umi to stay with her longer.

"Another game!" Umi declared, gathering the cards into a deck and shuffling. Kotori could only sigh, twirling her hair around her finger as she waited for Umi to deal out the cards.

* * *

As soon as the elevator reaches Kotori's floor, Aurelio would dash off. Umi had gotten used to it after the first several times, each time finding the rabbit on the girl's bed, rubbing against Kotori's hand

Just thinking about it makes Umi groan, as if she couldn't be more evident with her crush.

This was why she was surprised to find Aurelio coming back and pawing distressingly at her leg after having darted off to find Kotori. She picked her up, worried when she felt the little trembles coming from the small body.

"What's the matter?"

The answer came as soon as she reached Kotori's room. At the foot of the bed laid a black panther, dozing lazily in the afternoon soon. It raised its head briefly at Umi's appearance, ears twitching, but otherwise didn't move.

"Umi-chan, you're early!" Kotori greeted happily, totally unconcerned that there was freaking panther near her bed. "Come closer, I want you to meet my friend!" At the worried glances Umi threw the panther, Kotori added. "Don't worry, Maslin's a sweetheart! She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Maslin yawned at that moment, baring razor, sharp teeth. Aurelio let out a high-pitched keening, burrowing deeper into Umi's hold.

Feeling all but brave, Umi stepped into the room, noticing for the first time the scarlet-haired girl beside Kotori, sitting on the seat Umi usually occupies. She was wearing the UTX uniform.

"Nishikino Maki." She stood up and introduced herself as Umi came closer, offering a hand.

Umi took her hand and returned the introductions.

"Any relation to the hospital..."

"The director's my mother."

"That's how I could get such a nice room!" Kotori chimed in.

"I should get going. Get better soon, Kotori." Maki began gathering her backpack.

"Aw, Maki-chan. You missing me at school?"

"S-shut up. I just don't want to make a detour everyday after school to hand you the assignments." Maki gestured at Maslin, who got up and stretched, before following Maki, padding out of the room.

With the panther daemon gone, Aurelio was back to usual charming self. She took no time to wriggle herself out of Umi's hold and on to the bed, where she proceed to rub against Kotori's open hand.

The taupe-haired girl glanced at her momentarily, seeking permission, and Umi could only helplessly shrug before fingers were immediately upon Aurelio.

"Eep!" Kotori exclaimed suddenly. "She licked me!"

"S-sorry!" Umi apologized reflexively, holding her face in her hands. She'd read up on rabbit mannerisms a while back. Licking was the highest gesture of affection for rabbits. It was akin to an 'I love you'. Umi groaned.

As if her rabbit wasn't gay enough.

Nobody can ever know about this. Eri won't stop teasing her if she knew about this. Everyone at Otonokizaka would know. She'd never be able to go to school again. Heck, she probably should get the earliest train out of the city and never get off again, let it take her to the ends of the Earth.

"Umi-chan?"

Umi snapped up. "Yes, Kotori?" The cobalt-haired girl winced, her voice was an octave higher than normal.

"What were you thinking? You seem distracted."

"Just how gay Aurelio... Happy! I mean.. how happy she was -um- to see you!"

"I'm happy to see her too."

As if to accentuate her point, Kotori pressed her lips against the top of Aurelio's little head.

Umi had never been so jealous of her daemon her whole life.

* * *

"Did you learn anything useful from that magazine in the end?"

"What?"

"What's the title again... something like 'ways to know if a girl likes you back'?"

"Of course not! I _told_ you I bought that for health tips!"

"Shame. I was hoping you'd give me some pointers."

"Well... I did read a bit of it."

Kotori arched an eyebrow.

"I was bored! And I already bought the magazine! Might as well have made full use of my money."

"So?" She wets her lips. "Do you remember any of them?"

"Um..." Umi closed her eyes, trying to pull up her memories. The advice were really vague, so she didn't put much thought into it afterwards.

"There was one about liking to talk to you. Smiles and laughs. Likes to hug... or just touch you in general..." Umi began listing of the points she remembers from the top of her head. "Playing with her hair..."

She pauses as she recalled the next one.

 _Wetting her lips._

Her eyes zeroed in on Kotori's lips. Actually, now that Umi thought about it, Kotori did do some of the things listed in that article, even now Kotori was giving Aurelio affectionate strokes from head to tail.

"Kotori... do you like someone?"

"Eh? N-no!" The taupe-haired girl blushes. "I was just asking for a friend."

"I... see."

"H-honest!" Kotori added when she saw Umi's doubtful look. "Maki-chan has a crush on a girl named Nico."

Umi paused. _Could it be?_

"Short girl? With ebony hair tied up in twin pigtails?"

"You know her?"

Know her? Was there anyone in her school that didn't know of her? The short student council secretary with an even shorter fuse?

"She goes to my school."

"Really? How is she like?"

"She's... er... very direct...?"

Kotori laughed.

"That sounds about right. Maki-chan told me her Nico told her off when they first met. Maslin had scared her younger brother. I think that's when it happened. Sounds like something out of a romantic comedy right?" Kotori paused momentarily as she adjusted the propped up pillow behind her, before lying back comfortably.

"I could understand why though." Kotori continued. "She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Everyone was always trying to get into her good graces. Getting told off straight in the face in public like that must have been refreshing. How lucky."

Kotori sighed.

Impulsively, Umi reached out and took her hand.

"Kotori, I'm sure you'd find your Nico too."

* * *

Umi face planted into her bed as soon as she got home.

What on earth was that? Could anything cornier come out of her mouth?

Well, at least it got a laugh out of Kotori.

Umi rolled on her back. Aurelio hopped onto her stomach, landing with a muffled thud. She placed a hand on top of her daemon.

She did mean what she said though. Kotori was a great girl. It was only a matter of time before someone came and swept her off her feet. The only question now is...

Does she want to be the Nico?

Umi facepalmed.

* * *

Standing before the hospital, Umi did one final mental rundown.

Hair? Checked.

Clothes? Checked.

Flowers? Checked.

Aurelio groomed and dressed with a dashing bow tie? Checked.

Steeling her nerves, she went in, nodding to the nurses at the reception as she made a beeline for the elevators. She had come in enough times for the nurses to know who she is - especially after it was revealed she was given a free pass to visit Kotori whenever she wanted by Minami - Principal Minami of UTX Academy.

That was why she found herself on Kotori's floor this fine Sunday morning. After thinking about it all night, Umi realized she couldn't wait till Monday to talk to Kotori and she arrived at the hospital as soon as visiting hours began.

She was nervous, and she knew Aurelio felt it too, because for once the rabbit didn't dart off to Kotori's room as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. Her daemon stayed close by her side as her steps take her closer to the other girl's room. Taking in one last deep breath to calm her nerves, she opened the door, hiding the flowers behind her.

A nurse was beside Kotori, helping the younger girl out of bed as she slipped on the provided slippers. It was the first time Umi saw the other girl out of bed.

There was a painful red scar at the side of her knee.

"Oh, Kotori-chan! You have a visitor!" The nurse exclaimed.

The taupe-haired girl startled, her eyes settling on Umi.

Umi swallowed, opening her mouth to begin her confession.

"Get out!"

Confused, Umi looked at the nurse for help. She looked surprised at Kotori's sudden outburst as well.

"I said get out!" Kotori screamed, pulling down at the hospital gown to cover her knees.

Her outburst sprang Soterios into action. The bird daemon flew at Umi, claws out in a threatening manner. The cobalt-haired girl backed away, quickly closing the door behind her before the other daemon could do her any harm. She stood outside Kotori's room with Aurelio at her heels, unsure of what to do next.

The answer came when the nurse came out, quickly closing the door behind her before Umi could catch a glimpse of Kotori.

"I'm sorry about that just now. We weren't expecting visitors just now, so your appearance surprised Kotori-chan."

"Is she okay?"

"She is feeling better now, but I wouldn't recommend visiting her at the moment. Come again another day?"

"I understand." Umi glanced at the bouquet in her hands. "Could you give this to her for me?"

"Of course! I'm sure she would be delighted."

The nurse ducked back into the room with flowers in hand and Umi made her way back to the lift. It took her several seconds to realize Aurelio was not by her side. A quick glance showed Aurelio was still sitting in front of Kotori's room, looking forlornly at the close door.

"Hey." Umi called out, grabbing the rabbit's attention. "Another day, alright?"

Giving the door one last glance, Aurelio followed Umi out.

* * *

Another day turned out to be more than a week later, because summing up the courage to confess again took much longer than expected.

Once again, Umi stood outside the hospital, steeling her nerves for what is to come. She counted the floor numbers in head as she rode the elevator up to Kotori's floor. As she reached Kotori's door, she took care to knock twice before opening the door. She didn't want a repeat of last time.

The room was clean and empty. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for quiet some time.

Shocked, Umi did a double back, peering at the name plate next to the door. It was empty.

"May I help you?"

Startled, Umi turned to the approaching nurse.

"I'm here to visit someone. Minami Kotori? She was supposed to be in this room."

"The young girl with the bird daemon? She was discharged from the hospital a few days ago."

* * *

"What happened to you? You look terrible."

"I had a bit of trouble sleeping lately. I'll be fine."

"You sure you're up for running the marathon?"

"I said I'll be fine."

Eri pursed her lips, clearly unsatisfied with the response, but otherwise did not speak. Umi felt relieved. She hadn't want to think about it any longer. She needed a distraction, and the marathon was just what she needed right now.

Umi hadn't been able to meet Kotori after discovering her discharge. They had never exchanged numbers or addresses, so Umi had no way of contacting the other girl.

She berated herself for being a coward. If only she had went again earlier, instead of waiting for a week, then this wouldn't have happened. Kotori and her could've been happily dating by now, and they would have celebrated her discharge together.

Now there was only regret that kept her up until the wee hours of the night, accompanied by the quiet whimpering from Aurelio.

"Hey, you there?"

"Yes?"

"You seemed out of it for a moment there."

"Just thinking."

"We'll grab lunch together afterwards? Whoever wins gets to pick the place?"

"You're on." Umi grinned as she started warming up.

* * *

Umi wiped the sweat of her brow.

 _Was it supposed to be so hot today?_

She'd lost track of Eri and Einaris ages ago amongst all the runners. It was just Aurelio and her right now.

Her muscles ached as she pushed her feet forward - one after another - in a rhythmic pattern. Even Aurelio felt the strain, her hops lacking the usual back flick as they trudged on.

Umi knew they shouldn't be having this much difficulties. Her daily runs proved she was capable of more, but after what happened in the hospital, it was much more difficult to bring herself to put on her shoes and run.

Her route only brought about thought of lost opportunities.

Umi felt lightheaded, breathing heavily as her body tries to compensate for the lack of oxygen. Just a bit more...

Another step and she was suddenly crashing into the concrete floor.

"Umi!"

* * *

When she next came to, she found herself staring at a room she had recently become familiar with. She'd recognize the hospital room anywhere.

"Umi!" Eri exclaimed, when she realized the other girl was awake. Worry was written all over her face. "How're you feeling?"

"I... what happened?"

"You collapsed, you idiot! You should've told me you weren't feeling well!"

"Oh."

It took a few moments, but the memories from before she blacked out slowly came back.

"The doctor said it was exhaustion, so you'd be okay, but they still want to keep you overnight just in case."

Umi nodded, her eyes searching for her daemon. Aurelio was curled up on the bedside table against Einaris, enjoying the companionship.

"Umi? Is there something going on I should know?" Eri placed her hand on top of Umi's "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Umi pursed her lips. She knew the other girl meant well, but she didn't to tell her. Not when it was still too close to heart.

"I just had a bit of trouble sleeping lately. That's all."

The door opened in that moment and a familiar nurse walked in.

"Sonoda-san! It's good that you're awake."

She came closer, checking Umi's temperature and blood pressure.

"You should really take care of yourself!" The nurse chided as she noted down the readings onto her clipboard. We didn't expect to see you again so soon!"

"All done! I'll be back in a few hours to check on your temperature again. Take some rest in the meantime."

After tinkling with several more machines, the nurse saw herself out.

"Umi."

The cobalt-haired girl felt a chill go down her spine. The strained voice from Eri did not bode well for her, especially accompanied with her darkening face.

"Care to enlighten me about what the nurse meant when she said she didn't expect to see you _again_?"

* * *

Umi folded the hospital gown and placed it neatly on the bed. She gave the room one last cursory glance, making sure she didn't leave anything behind.

Satisfied, she swung her bag over her shoulder and went to the lifts. She was meeting her mother, who was signing off the discharge papers, downstairs.

The lift doors opened with a ding, revealing a familiar face. Kotori's scarlet-haired friend and daughter of the hospital director, Nishikino Maki.

Umi stepped in, nodding her head in greeting which the other girl returned. The lift started it's descent.

"Kotori has been a bit down lately. Do you know anything about it?"

"Our last meeting didn't go well." Umi winced.

"And you left it like that?" Maki asked, incredulous. "Why'd didn't you look for her again?"

"I didn't know how." Umi shrugged. "She wasn't in the hospital anymore the next time I came, and I didn't have her number."

"There's one way you should have definitely been able to figure out if you thought hard enough."

Maki rolled her eyes at Umi's quizzical look and gestured at her clothes. Her white blazer proudly bore the logo of the UTX Academy.

* * *

She barely made it to the gates of the UTX Academy before the students began trickling out. There was supposed to be a student council meeting today, but she begged Eri for a leave of absence, which the other girl thankfully granted.

Which is why she herself as the only navy blue uniform among the sea of white, sticking out like a sore thumb. The curious glances thrown her way didn't help, making her more self-conscious than she already was.

She ignored them, focusing instead on looking for Kotori, but worried crawled at the back of her mind as the flow of students trickled down and the taupe-haired girl was nowhere in sight.

Still, she remained optimistic. Kotori could've just been held up for a bit.

She waited one hour before she decided to try again another day.

It was five days before Umi decided to stop.

* * *

She'd received a call the day before from the hospital, asking her to come in for a quick examination. The doctor wanted to make sure there was no lasting effects from the incident. It took a little more than an hour before she was able to leave, the sulking rabbit held tightly in her arms. Aurelio did not take kindly to the doctor's gentle prodding and had gone quite irritable.

No sooner than Umi had taken five steps out of the building, her daemon perked up. It was as if she heard something that Umi's human ears couldn't pick up. A kick and she was off, out of Umi's hold and into the distance.

"Aurelio!"

Umi swore as she quickened into a light jog. She didn't bother catching up with Aurelio; it would only encourage the daemon to run quicker. It was better to just let the rabbit investigate to her heart's content. Their link made sure Umi knew where the daemon is at all times, so she wasn't too worried about losing sight of her.

The cobalt-haired girl felt relieved as she felt Aurelio come to a halt after a few minutes. It seemed she had found whatever she was looking for.

She suddenly slowed down her pace as a deep calmness settled throughout her body. She knew the feeling well. Someone was touching Aurelio, and there was only one person whom her daemon would actively seek affection from.

Her thoughts were confirmed as she got closer: a girl with taupe-coloured hair holding Aurelio in her arms. She swallowed, feeling weak in the knees at the sight.

"Hello, Kotori."

"Umi-chan." Kotori greeted. A hesitant smile played on her lips, a reminder of her their last encounter had ended on a sour note. "I hope you don't mind." She held up Aurelio.

"It's ok." A pause. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling much better. It's good to be walking about again after having been cooped in so long. It feels a bit odd to be putting pressure on my knee again." The taupe-haired tugged at her dress self-consciously, which Umi noticed covered her knees.

Her eyes quickly snapped back up to Kotori's face. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in the hospital room.

"That's good to hear."

An awkward silence followed. Umi had wanted to see Kotori for so long, but now that the girl is here, Umi had no idea what to say. Kotori seemed to be speechless as well, because she didn't have anything else to offer.

Before she could consider making an excuse to leave, however, Soterios was in front of her. Her claws gripping at Umi's shirt as the bird daemon flapped her wings, tugging the girl forward towards Kotori.

"Soterios!" Kotori scolded "Stop that! Get back here!"

The bird released her hold on Umi and, luckily, the cobalt-haired girl was able to find her balance before she face-planted unflatteringly on the floor. To both their surprised though, Soterios didn't return to Kotori, instead happily finding purchase on Umi's shoulder

"So, er..." Umi began, when she found her voice again. "What are you doing around here?"

To her surprise, the taupe-haired girl blushed brightly.

"I just... thought I'd do a bit of shopping around here."

Umi frowned. This was a residential district. There wasn't anything to shop here, bar the essentials from the supermarket. The only building of any significance around here was the hospital.

She felt her cheeks burn at the implications.

"Did you know I had a check up at the hospital today?"

Her suspicions were confirmed when Kotori blushed even hotter.

"Maki-chan told me and..." Her voice had gotten progressively softer and she wouldn't have heard the next words is Soterios hadn't tugged her in so close. "I wanted to be close to you."

By now, Umi knew the blush on her face rivalled Kotori's own, but that didn't matter. There was something she had to say to Kotori. Something she had wanted to ask the taupe-haired girl weeks ago.

She had no flowers and was dressed down, but Aurelio was situated happily in Kotori's arms and that was more telling than anything else.

"Kotori... would-" Umi wet her lips nervously. "Would you be my Maki?"

There's a momentary pause before Kotori laughed, heartily and unrestrained. The smile on her face was contagious and Umi couldn't help but join in herself at the ridiculousness of it all.

When Kotori finally got in control of herself, she took Umi's hands. There was mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Only if you'd be my Nico-chan."


End file.
